Reginald Ryder/History
Background Childhood Reginald "Reggie" Ryder was born into the prestigious Ryder Clan. In ancient times, the Ryder Clan, originally known as the Laida Clan, were infamous demon hunters. However, as Chi Wizards continued banishing demons and they began to fade away as myths and legends. No longer needed for their skills, the Laida Clan descended into banditry for centuries, only returning to their profession as demon hunters by the modern era. Since he was a child, Reggie was trained in several forms of combat, armed and unarmed and trained in Chi Wizardry. However, Reggie greatly disliked being forced to train and was always outshined by his younger twin brother Remy. In fact, during a practice match, Remy accidentally struck Reggie with his sword, causing a scar next to his eyebrow. This served to distance the brothers even more than they already were given that Reggie didn't believe demons existed. When he was young, Remy witnessed the death of his parents at the hands of a demon. While Remy swore vengeance against demons, Reggie took the opportunity to finally lead a normal life. It was always his belief that his parents we killed by robbers, rather than demons. Remy's fixation on revenge ended up estranging him from his brother for several years. While Remy wanted to pursue the family tradition, Reggie simply hoped for a more normal life away from demons and magic, which ultimately led to the two parting ways. City Shadows Arc 3 Reggie made his first appearance in Arc 3 of City Shadows, in which he tried to convince Remy to give up being a slayer and pursue a normal career, but Remy pushed him away with hostility. Reggie later met Mala Reid one of his brother's friends, who provided him with some comfort that Remy had good friends to look out for him. Later that night as he was leaving the city, he was attacked by Hou Yi and Jun Bing of the Shadow Legion. Finally seeing demons face to face for the first time in his life, he began to realize that his parents and brother were not crazy after all. Reggie was used as bait by Jun to lure Remy out into a one-on-one fight. Remy wasted no time in meeting Jun in an abandoned warehouse to rescue his brother, dismissing Jun's apologies in the process. Remy put up a good fight but was caught off guard by Hou Yi's interference, using the Gemini Sign to create Jun duplicates. Remy begrudgingly agreed to form a temporary truce with Jun to deal with the duplicates. During the chaos, Reggie was able to free himself, but cut his hand in the process. When Hou Yi tried to recapture him, he ended up injuring her with his demon hunter blood, further proving to him his family's legacy as demon hunters. Thanks to this, the pair were able to escape. The two brothers sat in mutual silence before Reggie apologized for not believing him and their parents all these years. Remy accepted the apology and admitted he was so hostile and pushed Reggie away in an attempt to keep him safe from the dangers of life as a hunter. The two brothers parted ways again, but this time on good terms. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z